Recently, various types of electronic apparatuses such as personal computers, PDAs, and smartphones have been developed. Many of these types of electronic apparatuses have a playback function of receiving multimedia content data via a network and playing back the multimedia content data.
Such an electronic apparatus downloads video content data, music data, and the like stored in a digital media server (DMS) such as a personal video recorder via a network, and plays back the data, by using, for example, a function conforming to the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) standard.
Player software executed on the electronic apparatus displays a user interface called a seek bar (or progress bar). The user can change (seek) a playback position in multimedia content data by operating the seek bar.
Content data having a file format such as MP4 standardized in MPEG includes index information for seeking.
Several types of content data (for example, MPEG-2 TS/TTS content data), however, include no index information for seeking. For this reason, the electronic apparatus is required to generate index information corresponding to a stream of MPEG-2 TS/TTS content data by analyzing a picture structure or the like in the stream. In general, however, to analyze a picture structure in a stream, it is necessary to execute processing equivalent to the processing of decoding the steam. This makes it difficult to generate index information in real time while receiving content data.